


Your Eyes Are Pretty

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Freshman to be exact, I just ship this very very hard and decided it was time to write a fanfic about it, I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, M/M, Otherwise it's G, Pepsicola, That's the only reason, They're highschoolers, Twoshot, johndave - Freeform, t+ for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and it took about two seconds for you to bring the end of your life upon yourself. Or possibly the worst bleeding nose in history. You aren't sure yet, because Dave Strider is frozen to the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be The Nerdy Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to this fandom, even though I was half-tempted to read homestuck roughly two years ago and didn't get around to it until now. If anyone is OOC, I'm extremely sorry. As I said, newbie. XD If anyone actually enjoys my piece of shit work and writing style, I guess I'll have no choice but to post chapter two? Yep.
> 
> I listened to Daydream Away by All Time Low while I wrote this. You don't have to, it's just a suggestion. Do what your heart desires.
> 
> There is a picture out there that is not really the basis for this fic, but I thought of it the entire time I was writing it. If you're the artistry behind it kudos to you, my friend.

Your name is John Egbert.

You’re in ninth grade, and aside from the fact that you are an absolute dork, you happen to have a fine assortment of friends. Actually, by fine assortment, you mean about two friends that you can actually stand to be around for more than five seconds. Either way, still better than being left by yourself. You have a very boring and uneventful life, and a taste for movies. Any movies. Any movies at all. You really love movies.

Okay, well, you had an uneventful life. That was until you were moved to remedial English, even though you are way smarter than those kids. You were pretty worked up about it, until you realized that remedial classes are by far some of the best classes to ever exist. The teacher assigns barely any work, never any homework, and is always there to give you the answers. Even if you only asked for help.

You still kind of hate being part of the class everyone addresses as, “the stupid kid’s class.” But it’s pretty okay. You actually don’t mind being called a stupid kid. More power to the people who make fun of you, you guess. ANYWAY, back to what you were actually trying to talk about. God, you get so sidetracked sometimes. Your uneventful and somewhat boring life that changed once you were moved to the remedial English, which is actually full of really smart kids who don’t push themselves hard enough.

And you know this because of Dave Strider. Before you continue on, you should probably note that knowing his full name is really creepy. You’re pretty sure he doesn’t even know your first name. It pisses you off. Well, you figured out through him that this class is actually just full of intelligent slackers. Mainly because that’s what he is. Seriously, he neglects to do his work until the last minute and once it’s all finished you think he’ll have an F, but then the teacher shows his work off because he did the best.

Your work is never shown off. You’re in the lowest class, and you have somehow managed to get a C average. Maybe you should listen to your friend Rose and put a little more effort forward. Actually, that sounds like the worst idea ever. Shit, you just got off track again, didn’t you? Motherfu-

Well, anyway. Back to Dave Strider. You’re a creep in a non-stalkerish kind of way, so you have kind of sort of examined him. Like, your friend Rose told you how to examine someone and tell what kind of person they are by attire and posture. Damn you to hell Rose. If you didn’t have her uncanny ability of addressing someone, you probably would have been able to ignore him completely.

Okay, probably not. But still. You’ll blame Rose for it.

Just by looking at Dave Strider, you could tell he was some kind of “cool” kid. He always slouches. Always wears sunglasses, which bothers you more than you’d like to admit. You always wonder what exactly is up with his eyes. Obviously the classrooms are bright, those fluorescent lights kill your eyes sometimes, but come on. Sunglasses? That’s a little drastic, you think.

But Dave was pretty interesting to watch. In a non-creepy way. Yes, you said that earlier, but you’re just bringing it across again. You don’t like him or anything. He isn’t attractive. You also are not a homosexual. Well anyway, watching Dave really seemed to intrigue you. His actions, really. Damn Rose with her, “actions speak louder than words,” speech. Damn her to hell. You said that already, didn’t you? Oh well.

Back to Dave Strider, since you’re getting sidetracked again. The way he always seemed to be so...you don’t know what word to use...relaxed? Relaxed, you guess. He never seemed to be nervous about anything, or stressed. Dave was always pretty laid-back, and you weren’t surprised. He didn’t have anything to stress over. Not really. His intelligence would see him through high school, even though he was one of the biggest slackers on the face of god’s green earth.

Well on a different note, you brought him up because of his sunglasses fetish. Seriously, what was the deal? Freak accident as a kid? Is he blind? You don’t know. It’s really starting to annoy you. One of these days, you’re going to walk up to him and snatch those glasses off of his pretty little face.

Wait shit. Did you just say, “pretty little face?” No, you don’t mean that. You’re not gay, contrary to popular belief. Of Rose. Also your friend Jade. And your father. Moving on from this! Some days, you just want to run up to that Strider boy and yank those glasses right off of his face. Then you’ll finally know why he wears them. Your curiosity is a flame, and if you don’t feed it soon, shit is going to go down. Well not really, you don’t inflict violence unless it’s inflicted upon you first.

Ah well. One of these days you’ll see to it that you know exactly why Dave is obsessed with those sunglasses. Well, probably sometime this week. Actually today. Yeah, you’re going to stay behind today. You’re usually the first to zip from English to your next class, and you know Dave is always the last. So, while everyone else streams out of the classroom, you stand there like an idiot. You stand there like an absolute fool, gripping your bookbag straps so hard your knuckles turn white.

You stare at Strider’s back. In this short window of contemplation, you’re beginning to think this is a very, very bad idea. Very bad indeed. As you are about to run from the classroom like a little girl running from a bug, Dave turns to face you. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. “Why are you staring at me?” He asks.

Wow. Were you really that bad at being discreet? You think on that for a moment and decide yes, yes you are. “Uh, I--” You sputter. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Why can’t you force anything out? Ah, goddammit. Of course this is the moment you’d lose your composure. You wished you’d been born with some form of confidence. Smoothness. Like Dave probably has. He wouldn’t freeze up at a question like that.

“Earth to Egbert,” He says. Oh god, he knows your last name? You were pretty sure he knew nothing about you. Nothing at all. “You alright?”

You shake your head. Yeah, you’re fine. You’re okay. Don’t lose your shit. “Yeah, I’m okay. I wasn’t staring at you, I zoned out.” Wow. Wow wow wow. What a stupid piece of shit answer. That’s the excuse everyone uses, Rose would scold you. Yes, Rose, I get it. I’m a stupid idiot who froze up in front of the kid in my English class who I thought knew nothing of me, but apparently he knows my last name. Which also means he knows my first. Goddammit. You feel like you’re about to explode.

Dave sees right through your lie. “No, you weren’t. You were staring at me for some other reason. Do you have something to ask me, Egbert? Are you going to ask me to the homecoming dance?” Excuse you. You were not going to ask him to the homecoming dance, and holy shit, did Dave Strider just flirt with you? Fuck. Fuck you don’t know what to do now. You’re lost completely.

“I just--” You stutter. Now or never. “I was wondering about your eyes, is all. You always wear those sunglasses, and I’m curious as to why.” Way to go John. You handled that really well for someone as awkward and nervous as you. Good. Very good. You pat yourself on the back while Dave gives you what is probably a blank stare, but you can’t tell through his glasses. His eyebrow is raised though.

He also doesn’t make any facial expressions. That doesn’t help. “Have you wondered about this often, Egbert? You’re always looking at me, after all. Don’t think I didn’t notice. You look away as I look at you, which is not even close to sneaky.” Your heart drops from your chest to your shoe. You are going to die. You are going to die, right now, right here, in front of Dave Strider. Where the hell is the teacher? She must have high-tailed it out of here with the other kids, and not even noticed that the two of you had stayed behind.

Now you’re choked up and kind of flustered. Your face is hot, so it’s probably red. Rose would be teasing you mercilessly. She would make sure you would never live it down. You’re pretty angry at subconscious Rose right now. Rather than actually speaking up, you leap forward and snatch the glasses from Dave’s face. The odds are not in your favor. Soon as the sunglasses are off, his eyes are shut tight. He puts out a hand and somehow knows exactly where to point it.

“Give me back my glasses, Egbert.”

You are ready to hand them right back. Yep, yep, yep. Until a sudden wave of confidence just, rushes over you all at once. That’s a new one. “No, not until I see your eyes.” There is no change in Dave’s demeanor, but you like to think he’d be smiling. He’d look a lot kinder if he smiled once and a while.

Okay, so, you’re hoping he opens his eyes but he doesn’t. He just speaks through gritted teeth. “Alright, Egbert. Fine. Give me my glasses first, and I’ll show you my eyes, since it’s such a big fuckin’ deal.” Oh my god. Oh my GOD. Is there a twang of a Texas accent in his voice? You’re going to have a mental breakdown over Dave Strider, which in retrospect is probably not a good life choice. Oh, well.

“N-No,” You speak. Ah crap, there goes your sudden confidence. You’re collapsing back into the normal, nervous John Egbert. Damn. “I want you to open your eyes first. Then I’ll give them to you. Otherwise I-I won’t. I-I’ll...keep them forever. I’ll wear them myself so you can’t.” What a stupid thing to say. You have your own glasses, prescription ones, and if you take them off you’ll probably end up getting yourself killed. You can’t see at all when you don’t have them on.

Dave sighs. It doesn’t show any emotion, it’s just a sigh. If it showed any emotion it would probably be exasperation. You’re being really annoying right now. “Damn, thought ya’ would fall for that. Smarter than ya’ look, huh Egbert?" Okay seriously, why will he not say your first name? You are John. Your name is John, your name is John and you are not Egbert. That is your last name, and it should stay that way.

“W-Well it didn’t work, D-Dave.” You’re still stuttering. You curse the gods for this stutter and keep your eyes locked on the boy across from you. Still has his eyes closed, no surprise there. You don’t exchange any words with him for a few minutes. He just stands there, squeezing his eyes shut. Dammit Dave. Open your eyes.

“Okay, fine. Fine, I’ll show you my goddamn eyes if it means so much to you. I’ve got a class to be to, dipshit.” Colorful choice of words. You also have another class to be to, if that matters to him. That’s pretty doubtful. You’re more focused on the fact that he’s finally decided to let you see his eyes. Finally after all of this suspense. He takes a second before actually opening them. Gaining courage, you guess.

And finally he opens them. What a buildup. Your breath catches in your throat when his eyes lock with yours, which are now feeling extremely unextraordinary in comparison to his own. Because oh my god, _oh my god_ , Dave Strider has red eyes. Crimson. They glow in the fluorescent lights that give you migraines and you say this one more time, _oh my god_ , they are so beautiful. Now you kind of feel homosexual. But you’re not. Seriously, no homo. You are not a homosexual. You aren’t gay. It just isn’t you.

You want to speak but the words are trapped in your throat. Dammit John! You can’t freeze up, not now. When you finally speak, you’re one hundred percent certain that the words that come out of your mouth are going to be the death of you.

“Your eyes are pretty.” Your breath hitches. His breath hitches, too, you think.

Oh god. This comment is the beginning of the end of your life, you know it.


	2. Be The Cool Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got a lot of people requesting the second chapter, here it is. I can't believe I managed something this fluffy, I'm really the angsty type.

Your name is now Dave Strider. You’re a coolkid. Also, you can’t breathe -- you mean right now, at least. Daily, you do breathe, but right now you just can’t. Your lungs have collapsed. John Egbert, aka the cutest yet most oblivious fucking kid ever, is standing in front of you with his hands covering his red face, probably waiting to be punched. His blue eyes are shining with the emotion commonly known as worry, glasses glinting and nearly blinding you when he turns his head away.

Okay seriously, Dave; you chide yourself. You need to talk, or else you’ll blow the biggest opportunity you have ever been given. This is a gift from God, and if you don’t take advantage of it--

“John,” A voice calls from the doorway. Shit shit shit, fuck. You curse at yourself under your breath, pissed off that you had distracted yourself long enough to just fucking ruin your entire goddamn life. You don’t have to look to know who’s standing in the doorway; it’s Rose Lalonde. “You missed math. I suggest you come with me if you wouldn’t like to miss lunch, as well.”

Egbert stops blushing so profusely. He smiles widely, showing off his buckteeth -- oh god you realize how badly you want to kiss him. “Got caught up. Sorry Rose!” You have now turned your attention to the blonde, who nods graciously. Those violet eyes burn into your damn soul, as if she’s warning you, “I will kill you if you do anything to John,” and it’s freaking you the fuck out. Once she’s out of sight (out of mind, too) the kid directs his smile at you.

“I’m sorry Dave,” He rushes out. “Your eyes are very nice, and I wasn’t ever really taught how to not make a situation hopelessly awkward--”

You cut him off. You don’t cut him off with words, like a civilized being, though. Hell to the no. You cut him off with your lips, which you have pressed to his because you’re so goddamned frustrated by this point, all of your shits have disappeared. Everyday in class the little fucker sits in his seat, biting his lips and showing off his adorable teeth and even though he doesn’t mean to, you know, he just pisses you the hell off.

He doesn’t kiss back, but he doesn’t pull away either. Is that a good thing? You honestly don’t know, you have only ever kissed one person and that was Jade Harley because you were told you’d be given five dollars for doing so. You’re hella gay, beyond the point of return to being a heterosexual, so it’s hilarious to watch you kiss a woman. You pull back from the kiss and wipe your lips with the back of your sleeve. “Neither was I.”

John blinks a few times. He looks absolutely fucking dazed, and it’s precious. “Well, I--” He gulps. “I don’t think--I don’t think that’s how, Dave.” You take a second to process that you’d probably been his first kiss, which kind of makes you an ass. You’re sure he’s het, and even if he wasn’t it wasn’t like he wanted to kiss you. You had kind of just sprung it on him, case in point, like an ass.

“Dude--shit,” You stutter out. Your coolkid demeanor has been shattered. It wasn’t as if Egbert had known you were _that_ cool, so you suppose it isn’t going to come back to bite you. Or at least you pray it won’t. “Sorry. That was your first kiss, wasn’t it? I, just, I’ve pretty much liked you since your transfer to this class and you’re so fucking cute--”

You get cut off mid-rant. John Egbert has actually kissed you, and it is a lot different than the one you had randomly given him. He’s gentler, more hesitant, and everything about the kiss screams _John_. You don’t kiss back because you’re too shocked to do so, for two reasons: you thought this kid was het. Not that you’re complaining about the fact that he’s not as straight as a line, but dude. Secondly, you don’t have the best reflexes, especially when you’re being kissed out of the fucking blue.

He steps back, staring at the ground. Kid’s blushing again. No surprise there. Everything seems to make him turn strawberry red. “It’s um, it’s okay. That you were my first kiss, I mean. I don’t really, uh--I don’t really mind it. You...I...I think I might like you. _Like_ like you. I think I have for a while now.”

His confession is the best thing you’ve heard, ever. You can’t help yourself this time, especially with the gratifying news that he has a crush on you -- even though he’d said it like the two of you were second graders. You jump forward and latch your lips on to his, and this time, he’s ready. He returns the kiss wholeheartedly, and somehow his hands end up twisted in your hair because he doesn’t know where the fuck to put them. He also ends up sitting on a desk, your hands resting on his hips because what the hell are you supposed to do, dangle them limply by your sides? You think not.

The two of you end up parting for air. Egbert is swinging his legs like a child, panting because you had been kissing for an awfully long time. “That was one of the most disgruntling things I’ve ever witnessed,” You hear from the doorway, the snarky tone of none other than Rose Lalonde. “I now wish I had sent Jade.”

John turns red as a fucking tomato. “I--um--uh, sorry, Rose. You should really notify someone when you’re just going to appear like a knitting ninja.” He jumps off of the desk, dusting invisible dirt from his clothing. Oh my god, if that isn’t the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. “We should go to lunch. I’m starving.”

Violet eyes bore into your soul again. You think Rose Lalonde may actually be trying to murder you where you stand, just by glaring alone. You also think it may be working. Shit, are you going to die because of a sharp glare? “Goodbye, David.” She says sharply, still trying to kill you with her eyes. You are genuinely scared for your life.

You murmur a, “cya, Rose,” and lift your head. So you did live through that. Well, you’ll be damned. You completely forget about the fact that Rose is probably plotting your death when John winks at you, completely uncoordinated (you think he may have actually blinked both eyes, but it’s perfectly okay) and smiles. You blow him a kiss like a fucking dork and laugh when he giggles like a schoolgirl. Rose ceases glaring. Her lips twitch like she might smile, but she doesn’t.

They disappear from sight. You breathe out a breath you hadn’t even known you’d been holding. Gathering your wits, you straighten your glasses and sling your bookbag over your shoulder -- you are _so_ going to brag to Karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally did it. Hope you enjoyed. c:

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm...yeah...that's it. That's the end.
> 
> Unless someone really, REALLY likes this. Then I'll be forced to do the chapter two that it's listed will be coming. But if this is kind of hated, I won't really have the motive to post the second so, yeah.


End file.
